lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Underpants (Thedudeman3)
"i fight for truth justice and all that is pre-shrunk and cottony" -captain underpants's first line when entering the game or when turning into captain underpants "tra la laaaaaa" -captain underpants's second line when entering the game or when turning into captain underpants background George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they tamper with a toilet invention, the Turbo Toilet 2000, made by the school's local snitch, intellectual Melvin Sneedly. This causes Krupp to decide to separate the boys and annihilate their friendship. To prevent this, George hypnotizes Krupp with a 3D Hypno Ring he received out of a cereal box; the boys see that Krupp bears a resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Underpants. The boys soon learn the severity of their acts when Captain Underpants begins causing some problems around Piqua and take him to their tree-house. There they discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back into Underpants by snapping their fingers. Believing that Krupp will continue with his plan to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Krupp under the pretense of a 'secret identity' to which Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention and affection of the school's shy lunch lady, Edith. Captain Underpants, dressed as Mr. Krupp, opens the art room back up for the children with the help of George and Harold. He tries to draw a picture but finds it hard, he observes over what Harold and George is writing about, Captain Underpants then has an idea. After while, George and Harold realized that everyone was gone and as soon as they get outside they see that Captain Underpants dressed as Krupp has thrown a carnival for all the students. But Harold and George has to be cautious of him as anything fun that has something to do with water could turn him back into Mr. Krupp. Harold and George tried their best to protect him and snapping him into Captain Underpants again but he goes back and forth to Mr Krupp to Captain Underpants again and after a ferris wheel accident that crashes into the school as Captain Underpants glides down in a parachute, the rain gets to him and he becomes Mr. Krupp. Upon seeing what has happened, Mr.Krupp demands George and Harold to separate at once in his office and to never see each other again. Soon, Professor Poopypants tries to take over the town with a giant version the Turbo Toilet 2000, fueled by the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers left out by Edith and uses Melvin's brain to turn the children into glum, humorless zombies. Harold and George witness this happen in separate classes as they both leave into the men's rest room trying to find out what to do, as soon as Mr. Krupp walks in upon seeing George and Harold near each other and was about to reprimand them, George and Harold had no choice but to snap their fingers for Captain Underpants to appear and tries to stop the villain. However, due to having no actual superpowers, Captain Underpants is effortlessly defeated and thrown into the toilet. George and Harold are captured and nearly turned into zombies, but are able to escape when their laughter damages the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer. As Captain Underpants hears George and Harold crying out for help, upon consuming the mutated leftovers, Captain Underpants acquires superpowers and, with George and Harold's help, defeats and shrinks Poopypants, though he escapes shortly thereafter. The cops show up seeing the school tilted to the side with a big giant bird, however George, Harold and Captain Underpants flee the scene going back to the tree house. Captain Underpants is seen reading the comics of his adventures as George and Harold watch him feeling a little happy yet sad. Knowing that they cannot control Captain Underpants, George and Harold destroy the Hypno Ring to permanently change him back into Krupp. Feeling that Benjamin would be nicer if he had friends, the boys set him and lovesick Edith up on a date, thus making Krupp have a change of heart, returns the comics he took away from George and Harold, and even admits their comics are funny as he himself has read them. However, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 transforms all the toilets in a junkyard into vicious monsters which attack the restaurant at which Benjamin and Edith are dining and where George and Harold happened to be at watching over how happy Mr. Krupp is. They also encounter the vicious monster toilets and tried calling for help. Krupp notices this happen as a monster toilet eats a customer. Upon snapping his fingers (accidentally) trying to call for help, Benjamin once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight them, much to Edith's surprise and admiration. dimensional crisis captain underpants trys to save george and harold from being sucked up through the vortex but with his newly earned super powers but he has to save noob and mario and then they go through the vortex to save george and harold world captain underpants the first epic movie world abilities * fly * sonar smash(only as mr krupp) * heat vision * gold lego cut * transformation * stealth(puts on mr krupps clothes to look like mr krupp) * super strenth * wedgie power qoutes * "now it is time to fly again" -captain underpants's first line when leaving the game * "now i take to the sky like a ostrich" captain underpants's second line when leaving the game * "stand down poopypants" -captain underpants to professer poopypants * "i feel. super" -captain underpants when using any ability * "oh hey you must be the famous batman" -captain underpants to batman *"side-kicks" captain underpants to george and harold * "Prepare to be vanquished and justice to be served on a piping hot platter of freedom! With a side order of liberty and a super-sized cup filled with freedom also!"-captain underpants when in combat or when in a boss battle Category:Under Construction